Valyria Reborn
by Crimsigon1
Summary: What if more than one family had survived the doom of Valyria. This is the tale of the four familys that managed to survive the cataclysmic event and create new empires across the continents of Westeros and Essos. Will these Empires fall or will these families create dynasties that will last centuries only time and fortune will tell.
1. chapter 1

Prologue

Alyssa stared up at the sky watching with a sense of calmness as it slowly turned black even though in the distance it was still blood red after two weeks. Turning away and covering her nose with a silk handkerchief so as to keep out the smell of ash and smoke she left the ornate balcony and closed the doors behind her. Only once she was fully back in her chambers did she let out a sob and fell upon the four poster bed that occupied much of the room. Weeping loudly she failed to hear the door at the other side of her room creak open and the light sound of silk brushing against the marble floor. Feeling a hand rest upon her back Alyssa turned and through the veil of watery tears she saw the worried face of her mother.

"Darling Alyssa why do you weep still, it has been nearly a fortnight since the mounts erupted" her mother asked concerned at her daughters state of mind. " Remember we were exiled anyway so do not grieve for those who sentenced us to this fate".

Alyssa's expression almost immediately grew hard and she shot a look of loathing at her mother. "WHY DON'T YOU GRIEVE FOR AUNT SAERA OR FOR MY COUSINS" she screamed and then let out a sob and fell against the clutch of pillows. "Poor Maegor, Haern and...Daeron" she said that last name with so much sorrow that a fresh batch of tears poured down her face and she once again let out a hearty cry.

Daeron was her life, her hopes and dreams. Ever since she was a young child she had adored her cousin of the same age, so much that her father had consented for her to be married to him rather than her brother Vaermon. All these plans had been shattered when her father had tried to seize power in Valyria and crown himself the first King of Valyria. While her fathers petty rebellion had been quenched soon enough it was the punishment that had broken her poor heart. Her family was too be exiled the current Archon of Valyria had decreed, all ties would be cut with the house of Raennaris. Never again would their family be allowed to return to their ancestral homeland nor would they ever marry another person of Valyrian blood who dwelled inside the city. Thus with her betrothal broken and her family shamed beyond measure they left Valyria and moved to the City of Volantis where her father quickly seized power and crowned himself Emperor of New Valyria.

Her mother remained expressionless throughout her daughters continuous crying and screaming and only finally spoke up once she had finished. "I know you still grieve for your betrothed however we are of the house Raennaris and what are our words" she said harshly looking at her daughter with a cold frown at how emotional someone of their family was. "Steel Swords, Steel Resolve. Once we make a decision as a family we stick by it and if someone does not like it we give them a taste of our steel". With that her mother left her chambers with a proud look upon her face as her want was whenever her family motto was mentioned.

Alyssa finding herself once more alone rose from her bed and wiped her tears away angrily as the image of her mother disappointed in her revolved around her head. Crossing the room to the mahogany table that rested against the wall she opened up a drawer and smiled serenely. Picking up out of it an object of overlapping scales the colour of the beautiful blue coral reefs of Lys she held it tightly to her chest before swirling round her room as though she was attending one of the grand balls that were hosted by the richest and most powerful of the Dragonlords of Valyria. This was the one thing that would help her become more than Lord Jaecarys Raennaris's daughter. This would finally allow her to make a name for herself and by doing so be remember for all time.

Determined to get what she wanted immediately no matter the cost she rushed from her room with a grim look of determination on her face and sprinted down the steps of the highest tower inside the black walls of Volantis. After around ten minutes she began to take two or three steps at a time if it would only help to quicken her pace down to where her father and brother should be practicing swordplay with each other. Eventually Alyssa came to a wide arching door and threw it open to find herself upon a freshly cut lawn and could faintly hear the sound of metal clashing against metal. Running once again she cut across the lawn and pushed past a few slaves who she offered a brief apology before coming to a stop outside a small arena. Peering inside she watched for a brief moment as two men with silvery blonde hair attacked each other with blunt blades until finally one was knocked to the floor and left lying in the dirt.

"Father, Vaermon it's me" Alyssa called as she slipped though the small iron gate and descended down the empty stone stands until she finally arrived upon the bottom level and the actual fighting grounds where she came face to face with her fathers best friend.

Looking up at the scaled creature Alyssa gently patted his head and let a brief smile come across her otherwise mournful face as she felt the warmth of Cinderash. Turning away from the black dragon she gently placed her egg on the ground in front of him. Looking up once again at the dragon she for a moment beloved she could see a flicker of understanding enter his eye before she stepped back.

"Alyssa we've talked about this, we want your egg to hatch naturally" her father said, his stern eyes staring intently at the dragon and what it was about to do. "It will only be a short while I refuse to allow you to use Cinderash for your petty wish".

"Father I received the egg when I was born, now I am seventeen and have waited long enough" Alyssa said with a hint of resilience in her voice as she forced herself not to look behind her else she would submit to her fathers will. "Cinderash, dracarys" she said quietly as the dragon reared up and spat a swirl of black flames at her egg. For a few moments as the dragon continued to cover the egg in flames she was almost certain that she heard the sound of a stone cracking. Commanding Cinderash to stop she ran forward, not caring for the intense heat that emitted from the scorched earth and dived for the egg. Clutching it in her arms she watched as he smallest head emerged from the shell and screamed.

"Alyssa what will you name it" her brother Vaermon called as he came over and rested a hand upon her back.

"I will name her Domina, for with her I shall help our family forge a new life and empire" Alyssa shouted for all her family to hear.

"Remember darling we are not the only dragonriders to survive the doom, I would think that they have all come to the same conclusion as you" her father forewarned. "However what you said is true, we must reclaim all what we have lost and in doing so rebuild our former lives".

With that idea planted in her head Alyssa stood up, still cradling Domina in her arms and said the four words that made her father commit to her idea. "Steel Sword, Steel Resolve".


	2. The Great Houses of Westeros and Essos

This is a brief overview of what houses are in power now 50 years after the doom of Valyria.

 ** _House Raennaris_**

House Motto: Steel Sword, Steel Resolve

Name of Empire : Empire of New Valyria

Lands held: Volantis, Lys, Tyrosh and Myr

Family members:

-Dowager Empress Alyssa Raennaris (age 67)

\- Emperor Lucerys Raennaris (age 48)

-Empress Rhaenys Raennaris (age 43)

-Prince Jaecarys Raennaris (age 19)

-Princess Valaena Raennaris (age 16)

-Princess Daenys Raennaris (age 10)

 ** _House Belaerys_**

House Motto: Rise from the Ashes

Name of Kingdom: Kingdom of the Highlands

Lands held: Lorath, Qohor and Norvos

Family members:

-King Daeron Belaerys (age 75)

-Queen Lysaena Trimarla (age 70)

-Princess Aelora Belaerys (age 42)

-Prince Aemon Belaerys (age 40)

-Princess Maera Belaerys (age 17 daughter of Aemon and Aelora)

-Prince Daemon Belaerys (age 13 son of Aemon and Aelora)

-Prince Aenys Belaerys (age 11 son of Aemon and Aelora)

-Prince Haerys Belaerys (age 8 son of Aemon and Aelora)

 ** _House Targaryen_**

House Motto: Fire and Blood

Name of Kingdom: Kingdom of Dragonstone

Lands held: Stormlands, Dorne, Crownlands and The Vale

Family Members:

-King Aerys Targaryen (age 23)

-Queen Mhegan Targaryen (age 23)

-Princess Rhaella Targaryen (age 18 sister to Aerys and Mhegan)

-Prince Aenar Targaryen (age 17 brother to Aerys and Mhegan)

-Prince Aelyx Targaryen (age 4)

-Princess Baela Targaryen (age 2)

 ** _House Galaenor_**

House Motto: Purity is Power

Name of Empire: Empire of Elyria

Lands held: Meereen, Yunkai, Elyria, Mantarys, Tolos and Astapor

Family members:

-Emperor Aegalor Galaenor (age 35)

-Empress Daenora Galaenor (age 37)

-Prince Aegon Galaenor (age 17)

-Princess Helaena Galaenor (age 15)


	3. Chapter 2

**Aerys I**

Sometimes he would come up here just to escape from the clamour of ruling, to hear the sea rage against the small island in Blackwater Bay and smell the brimstone that came off the mountain just behind him. Looking down from the turret Aerys could already see how his sister Rhaella was mounting her young dragon Meraxes as she normally did at the crack of dawn and take off. Their really was something majestic about seeing a dragon in flight, how it soared through the air gracefully knowing it was the most fearsome beast in the known world. However it was more than just a beast it was a companion, a warrior and the most loyal of friends. Aerys once he had turned slightly and squinted his eyes could see how far away perched in one of the cavernous caves on the mountainside was a large black dragon.

"Balerion" Aerys whispered, the very name gave most men a look of dread for that was what he was the black dread. But to Aerys he was a shield that made the Targaryens more than just men, that made them gods.

Finally leaving the castle battlements he descended through the sea dragon tower, being careful not to trip on the seemingly never ending staircase as his deceased mother had done which had caused her unfortunate and untimely death. Finally coming to the bottom he then proceeded to the council chambers which of course took him through the maze that was the castle of Dragonstone.

After a while he eventually arrived outside the stone doors which as always was manned by two of the guardsman who bowed and opened the massive and elaborately chiselled stone doors that like everything else on Dragonstone were depicted with Dragons. Entering the room Aerys took a few moments to let his eyes adjust to the gloom before he noticed the six men conversing with each other beside the painted table. When the doors closed behind him they all instantly looked up and their chatter ceased before they all bowed and murmured "Your Grace".

Aerys gave a short curt nod before beckoning the lords to take a seat round the ornate table that was most likely the greatest map of Westeros ever created. Every river, every lake, every hill and every castle was all taken down on the table which had taken a good few years out of his fathers reign to carve and mould to perfection. Once they had all sat down Aerys too pulled up a rather plain looking seat that's only defining feature was it was inlaid with gold. Sitting himself down upon its hard surface he look round the table to see who of the council had answered his summons.

There always at the exact opposite to Aerys was Lord Monterys Velaryon, his Chancellor and greatest friend and ally. From a long and ancient lineage the Velaryons came from and so the Targaryen family often wed into their house thus further sealing the friendship between Monterys and Aerys. Seated next to Aerys on the left was Lord Adrian Sunglass a pious and loyal man he was the Master of Coin to the Kingdom of Dragonstone. Also possessed of Valyrian blood the Lords of House Sunglass had always held themselves in high regard. Even though they had never wielded any sort of power in the freehold. Seated next to Lord Sunglass was the Lord Robert Durrandon Master of War, quite possibly the most troublesome of all Aerys vassals and definitely the quickest to anger.The House of Durrandon had not a drop of Valyrian blood in their veins but still held enormous amounts of power since they had once been the Storm Kings. On Aerys right sat the Lord Raenar Celtigar the Master of Whispers, he was definitely the most cunning out of all the lords in the council. The House of Celtigar is what you might call a minor house of Valyrian blood however due to their position on the narrow sea it has swelled their coffers, thus making them one of the wealthiest houses in the realm. However in the case of Lord Raenar he was most annoying about his Valyrian blood, a month did not go by when he was not petitioning for a dragon egg to be given to his house. Next to Lord Celtigar was the Princess Meria of Dorne heir to the Lord paramountcy of Dorne and also the Master of Laws. The House of Martell had been at war for nearly twenty five years with the Kings of Dragonstone until Aerys father had finally brought them into the realm with the offer to keep the title of Prince and to not pay the Dragon Tax. Finally seated next to Lord Monterys was Maester Wilkes who had served Dragonstone for well over forty decades and was just approaching his seventies.

Clearing his throat Aerys nodded towards Monterys who placed onto the table a long piece of parchment and then began to read from the top.

"My Lords the first matter of business is what to do about the Pentoshi struggles, they are seeking aid to help them in their war against Bravvos but none will help them" Monterys said quietly looking to Aerys to see what his decree would be.

"First the Pentoshi seek aid from our enemy's the Lannister's and Gardeners by terms of an alliance to help them and to attack us, now they seek aid from the very Kingdom they sought to destroy" Aerys glanced at Lord Robert and saw the eagerness to fight the Pentoshi and tear down their realm. "Well to this I say let them be conquered by Bravvos or some other petty realm for we shall not get involved".

With that decree most Lords nodded in agreement however the Lord Robert looked most furious as his way was whenever the offer of war was turned down.

"Then we have the matter of the Arryn's, they are asking for another break from taxes as well as the removal of the Dragon Tax altogether" Lord Monterys looked up nervously at Aerys as he began to read the final bit. "And for their loyal service over the years they request a royal marriage, namely between the Lord Artos Arryn and the Princess Rhaella".

Aerys was about to reply when the Lords Celtigar and Sunglass did it for him.

"A Princess of the blood marrying the Andal savage, despicable" Lord Raenar said going bright red as he spoke, knowing that he might have gone to far.

"I quite agree with Lord Celtigar, Princess Rhaella cannot marry one of such...such dirty blood" Lord Adrian replied nodding all the while at Lord Raenar who had sunk lower into his seat as he noticed the look of wrath that appeared on Lord Roberts face.

"IF YOU TWO SPINELESS INBREDS HADN'T NOTICED THEIR IS A ANDAL SAVAGE SITTING ON YOUR COUNCIL " Robert roared as he leaped from his chair and pulled out his sword, holding it threateningly towards both the lords.

Both Lord Sunglass and Lord Celtigar almost immediately sunk down into their seats. Lord Raenar went the step further by grabbing off the table a letter opener which he then proceeded to hold up to Lord Robert in a laughable manner.

Aerys rose from his chair and said calmly "Enough, Lord Durrandon I will request that you leave this council and return to Storms End" Aerys then giving him a cold look stood up and called for the steward who came running through the door.

"Your Grace you called" the steward said looking worried as he noticed at least two of the Lords at the table hiding from a third brandishing a sword.

"Please escort Lord Durrandon to the docks and make sure he gets the fastest ship to Storms End" Aerys said as he once again sat down in his chair and ignored Lord Durrandon presence.

With those commands Lord Robert pushed past the steward muttering curses all the while, with the steward following him and constantly staring at the weapon he was clutching in his massive hands. Once the stone doors had once again closed the room was silent for a moment as Aerys contemplated his actions. Was it wise to just dismiss him over such a petty grievance, but it had been building to this anyway after all the man craved war and Aerys would not give it to him.

Deciding that no doubt his decision would come back to haunt him Aerys shook off the feeling that he had forced his family onto the path leading towards much conflict. Turning round to face the Lords who had remained silent through the ordeal he cleared his threat once more. "Get up off the floor Raenar and Adrian before I send you back to Sweetport Sound and Claw Isle" he said with disgust at the cowardly Lords still hiding under the massive table. Looking to the few Lords who remained in their seats he said "Shall we begin again".


	4. Chapter 3

**Aelora I**

It had been several hours until her brother and husband Prince Aemon had returned from his little dalliance down in the bowels of the city of Lorath and she could only watch as he came into her bedchambers as he usually did and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Dearest sister you are looking particularly ravishing tonight" he said with a hint of malice creeping into his eyes. "Why soon enough we shall sit side by side just like father and mother and rule the Highlands of Essos.

"Indeed soon we shall rule together and with us we shall usher in a new era of peace and prosperity" Aelora replied knowing how much her brother craved to carve a Empire much like their father had done after the doom. " We shall do what father could not and rule a peaceful kingdom"

Aemon's face grew hard as he leered at his sister before he brought a hand down and smacked her face. "Remember sweet sister who says that an King needs his sister to rule beside him, after all their are so many ways a barren wife could meet her end". With that Aemon stormed out the room and slammed the door behind him leaving Aelora in a eerily silent room.

Aelora felt like weeping but she was a Belaerys and they do not weep, instead she tried to remember the times when Aemon was not cruel but instead loved her. That had all changed after their first child. It took her a few years to give birth to a son and then once more a son and finally a son. Aemon had progressively gotten worse as his want was to do. He was a firm believed in the practice of blood purity and so with her failure to birth another daughter he grew increasing more hateful of her until it was too late.

She could no longer bear any children the healer said, she is too old now to have children. With that she thought that finally they could return to the semblance of happy that they once had but alas that was not to be. Aemon instead chose to have the second option and try to father some bastards on noble women of Valyrian blood however his efforts had been fruitless so far.

Aelora stood up and looked out of the windows of her chamber and looked down at the bustle of the city. Merchants were clearing up their stalls preparing for the coming darkness. Children were almost dragged into homes by caring parents. Slowly one by one the city lit up with the merry light of candles making the streets at least moderately safe for anyone who might need to leave the protection of their home for a bit.

Her father had made all this, King Daeron Belaerys the Adventurer. Now aged 75 he could quite possibly be one of the last people to actually live in Valyria at the point of its glory before the doom. Feeling a strong pull to go and visit her father Aelora took off her diadem and jewels and then silently exited the room, being careful to lock he door behind her lest any slaves try to clean her room while she was gone.

Walking through the empty corridors she could hear already as she approached her fathers chambers the sound of a harp playing such beautiful melodies. Going to the doors that held behind it her fathers rooms she knocked three times before a herald announced her presence. She always thought that it was quite unnecessary but her fathers eyesight was failing so sometimes he needed for someone to be announced so he could know who it was.

"Here is the Princess Aelora of the House Belaerys, daughter of King Daeron and sister and wife to the Crown Prince Aemon Lord of Saath" the herald announced with a loud booming voice which forced Aelora to cover her ears.

Pushing past the herald Aelora forced the doors open and entered her fathers rooms. Inside was furnishings that could make anyone jealous. From tapestries dating back to the years of old Valyria to ones from her fathers own conquest the room was filled with them. Every surface was decorated in gold and the furniture as always was beautifully hand crafted and depicted with dragons. Across the marble floor near to the bed sat a young fair woman. With long silver blonde hair, lilac eyes and a heart shaped face the young Princess Maera had indeed grown up more beautiful than her mother Princess Aelora. Already suitors had come from across the world to try and take the seventeen year olds hand in marriage but so far her father had rejected them all.

There he sat, lying on the bed with a smile etched on his face he looked over to her and squinted the tiniest bit. Dressed in the finest black silk he looked every bit like the warrior he had once been but alas these days he finds even clutching his sceptre for too long a burden. His once short silver hair had turned to purest snow and now was down to his neck and his violet eyes were faded, no longer the brilliant shade they had once been.

"My sweet daughter what brings you to my chambers at this hour" he said cordially as he reached out and groped for her hand. "Maera was just playing a song she composed about how I came across your mother in the waters of Lorath".

"Indeed a moving tale but all I wanted was to see your face" Aelora said gently as she stroked he old mans hand she held in her grasp.

"Aelora I actually have a need to speak to you, Maera would you mind leaving for a brief moment" King Daeron requested kindly as he patted a spot on his bed for Aelora to sit upon.

"Goodnight Mother, Grandfather" Maera said as she collected her harp and placed it into a big ornate wooden crate. "I will see you all in the morning I hope" she said quietly as she dragged the box out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

After a few moments of silence King Daeron once again coughed and grasped Aelora's hand. "My dear you know I am not long for this world" Daeron said as Aelora looked to protest but he quickly silenced her. "Now for the past ten years I have noticed a steady decline in your brothers state of mind, he has gotten to the point were I hear whispers of the atrocities that takes place in Saath".

"Father you know I do not care for Aemon but please understand he is" she paused for a moment before whispering into her fathers ear. "Mad".

Daeron looked saddened for a moment until a look of resilience came upon his face. "That is why my dear you must rule after I am dead, I have changed the succession laws for you" he looked overjoyed but yet their was once again a great look of sadness etched on his wrinkled face. " Instead of King Aemon it shall be Queen Aelora and you shall bring peace and prosperity to the Kingdom I created".

For a moment Aelora could not even comprehend what had just taken place until the weight of responsibility was dropped upon her back. "Father you know Aemon will not stand for this, he will seize the throne no matter what and with it he shall execute me" Aelora immediately stood up and leaped up off her fathers bed. "I cannot father we have no support and what your Lords might say today they can change their mind tomorrow".

"That is why my dear that I have called for an alliance to keep you upon the throne" Daeron said with a mishevious grin on his face. " I will not be revealing which nation has agreed to ally with us but they have sworn to uphold your reign in return for a royal marriage".

"A royal marriage between whom may I ask" Aelora asked puzzled at what this nation might gain through a marriage with the house of Belaerys.

"I do believe it was a marriage proposal between your youngest son or one of your sons with their daughter, don't ask me why just know they have sworn an oath to protect you" Daeron said as he yawned as his eye lids began to flutter. "Now anyway I grow weary in my old age so please leave me, go back to your chambers and try to get some sleep at least for I fear that soon enough with me gone you will spend a lot of nights up looking after the affairs of the realm".

With that Aelora left the chambers of her father and told the servants to blow out the candles and then leave him be.

As she moved to return to her chambers she soon heard faint voices coming along the darkened corridor. As they got closer she recognised that one of them was her brother. leaping behind the nearest pillar she covered her mouth with her hand so as to not make any noise and simply listened to Aemon and whomever he was talking to.

"My Prince we must act at once, with the Kings health failing now is the perfect time to seize the throne and do away with the new law of succession" a quiet and surprisingly shallow voice said as two sets of footsteps neared the marble pillar she was currently hiding behind.

"How dare my father do something like this, especially for that crone called my sister, how can a woman rule such a realm" he brothers furious voice said, extremely quiet for once but none the less frightening for anyone who might cross him.

"The King has a fragile state of mind currently my Prince, soon enough you will be able to prove how what was done by your father can be undone".

"I know what this is all about, I bet my harlot of a sister has been telling him how I roast my prisoners alive. Well those scum that occupy my dungeon deserve it and they should all burn if I command it" her brother raged as he finally passed the pillar and the voices began to get fainter once more.

"Yes my Prince shall I make the" the voices then were silenced and the sounds of feet had disappeared.

"Aelora removed herself from behind the pillar and began to run back to her room, not caring for the noise she was making. Her brother was planning to do something and she needed to be ready no matter what. If he was going to challenge her for the throne she was going to fight him to the bitter end. For the realm will not be ruled by a mad king while she still drew breath from her lungs.


	5. Chapter 4

**Aegon I**

He was standing silently next to the throne when as usual he felt a small hand slip round his muscular arms. Turning to look at whom it was even though he already knew the answer he couldn't help but let a big grin grow across his face.

There beside him stood his young and fair sister Helaena already at age fifteen beloved of the commons and who wouldn't love her. Their was always a smile on her beautiful face, always laughter in her bright indigo eyes and he could compare his sisters locks to a waterfall. Silver strands of hair that cascaded down her back all the way to her petit waist.

"Well what brings my sweet sister Helaena down to the court today" he teased as he grasped the young girl by her waist and swung her around to the amusement of several nearby courtiers. "I thought that mother had a sewing circle on".

"Well mother chose to come down to court today to greet father, after all he did say he had an important announcement to make" she giggled as she straightened her skirts once Aegon had placed her down. " I do hope father will be quick, I want to go flying on Moonfyre once this has all finished".

Just then a loud trumpet sounded and every pair of eyes turned to face the grand halls doors. So great and massive they were that it took a team of ten guards to pull them open and at once a herald ran through, dressed in the blue and green of the house Galaenor.

"Entering is Aegalor of the Noble and Ancient House of Galaenor the First of his Name. Emperor of Elyria, Lord of the Ghiscari and the remnants of Old Valyria and King of all Slavers Bay. The Benevolent and the Wise". The herald took a brief moment of rest before he then called out again. "Also entering is Daenora of the Noble and Ancient House of Galaenor. Empress of Elyria, Lady of the Ghiscari and the remnants of Old Valyria and Queen of all Slavers Bay. The Fair and the Gentle".

Once the herald had finished the echoes of two sets of footsteps sounded against the polished floor and two people walked in. Aegalor wore a crown of gold adorned with black diamonds. His long hair was let loose and hung straight behind his back, his face was stern as was its manner and he wore a cape of red satin that hung loosely round his shoulders. Towering over many his stature only helped to improve his already proud and haughty manner. Daenora looked near the same. She wore a crown identical to Aegalor's but her long silver gold hair was braided and a bright smile adorned her face. She wore a necklace of gold that had one oval ruby set in the middle of the chain and she wore a dress of red silk that wrapped round her slim figure.

Once they had both approached the throne made of dragon bones Daenora kissed Aegalor's hand and left him to go and stand beside Aegon. Giving his mother a brief smile he turned to look once more at his father and Emperor.

"My people" Aegalor began as he sat himself down upon the throne. "For too long have the remaining Ghiscari cities that fester like sores upon Slavers Bay been left to their own devices, now is the time to bring all under the dominion of House Galaenor". Taking a brief rest Aegalor smiled and looked to his family. "I am no true Lord of the Ghiscari if New Ghis and other such people's remain free from my Empire. So let it be known that from now until it is done the Empire of Elyria shall be at war with said cities until they are all brought under the rule of me".

With Aegalor's speech over a great murmuring went up throught the members of the royal court and Aegon could only watch as the delegations from Meereen, Yunkai and Astapor looked upon his father with loathing and disgust. Turning to his sister he noticed too the look of fear that had crawled into her beautiful eyes and so he whispered to her silently.

"How about we both go for a ride. I'll go and collect Driftwyrm while you saddle up Moonfyre" he asked with a soothing tone of voice. Hoping to ease his young sisters worries.

With only a brief nod from Helaena he grasped her hand and made to leave until his mother grabbed hold of his arm.

"Your father is not yet finished" his mother said also with a hint of fear in her eyes and when she looked to Helaena she smiled weakly and whispered. "How about you hold my hand through this?".

Almost immediately Aegalor once again motioned for silence and a man appeared at his side. He was Qartheen Aegon could tell due to his incredibly pale skin, he looked middle aged, he had a cold and calculated expression upon his face and he was staring at Helaena with a look of desire and greed. Aegon almost drew his dagger out his pocket when the man averted his gaze and his father began to speak once more.

"Now in order to make sure that we will succeed in the coming war I have made a deal with the Pureborn of Qarth. In order for this alliance to take place I have agreed to grant the Princess Helaena's hand in marriage to whom so ever the Qartheen choose to wed the royal Princess. In exchange they have promised to offer up their full military support as well as a trading agreement".

Aegon however was not listening and neither was the rest of the court for they were all staring a Helaena who looked so stunned she could not even move. Aegon moved forward no longer listening to how much wealth and greatness the marital alliance would bring Elyria and embraced his younger sister who had now begun to weep and sob, drawing to her they eyes of the entire court and their mother and father.

Picking her up he took her from he room, not caring to even look at the man who had sentenced his beloved sister to this fate and soon enough they we out the hall and into his chambers. Placing Helaena onto a chair that lay beside his desk he clutched her hands in his and embraced her for a short while.

"Why..would father...do something like...this" she wailed as she kept her arms around Aegon's neck, continuing to sob into his shoulder. "I though he loved...me, I will not go...to Qarth...I am a daughter of...Valyria" she screamed as she tore away from Aegon and leaped off the chair. "I am not some slave to be sold for the highest price, I shall...I shall run away".

Aegon stared at his sister with pride at her thoughts of marriage, but shook his head when she mentioned running away. "Sister father would track you down, he would find you, capture you and then still give you to the Qartheen. It would be impossible to even escape the castle without his guards knowing".

"Not sweet brother if we do it tonight, at the fullness of the moon we shall sneak down to the stables and then mount our dragons and fly off to freedom. We'll let father have his war and once he has passed we shall return with an army at our backs and claim the throne". Helaena then turned to face the window, staring out at the sea with a with a longing gaze.

"Very well I shall do as you wish, but know this where ever we go people will mention how we have dragons, this shall get back to father and he will send people after us" Aegon said with a sigh. Not looking forward to the new life that they will both soon live.

With that Helaena gave him a peck on the cheek and bid him goodbye, leaving his room for Aegon to think. He was silent for a long while thinking, planning preparing until he truly decided. This is what he must do, he would not let his father sell Helaena for a army and he would be damned if he was going to stand on the sidelines as his father tried to anyway.

Walking over to his writing desk he sat down and dragged the seat closer, making an awful sound as it scraped against the floor and then set it down and pulled out a quill. Dabbing it gently in ink he then grabbed a fistful of parchment and began to write slowly and gently.

 _To Magister Lysander of Pentos_

 _I would request that I Prince Aegon of House Galaenor and Princess Helaena of House Galaenor be allowed to seek sanctuary within the walls of your fair and mighty city. We beseech you for aid in this perilous time for us as we are fleeing from my father and his marital alliances._

 _If you would grant us this small boon rest assured that we would pay you back in what ever way you see fit. As I currently believe you are in a war with the Free City of Bravvos. These people were once slaves of the Freehold and no doubt if you were to give us aid we would help you in this war by bringing fire to the battlefield. Dragons are the most powerful creatures in the world and with them you will most assuredly have victory over the rebellious slaves soon enough._

 _Yours Sincerely Prince Aegon of the House Galaenor, Heir to the Empire of Elyria and Lord of Old Ghis_

 _P.S. please send your reply to Old Ghis where my sister and I shall be abiding for a few days_

Breathing heavily he pulled a long chain in his room that signalled to the servants he had need of them. At once one serving girl ran through the door and curtsied poorly.

"Take this to where the ravens are kept and send one immediately to Pentos, do not let anyone know of your task" He warned as he passed the girl the note which was now wrapped up and had Aegon's seal upon it.

The girl nodded and ran from the door leaving Aegon once again alone in his chambers. Looking over to his chest of drawers he pulled a small sack out from under his bag and began to fill it with anything of value in the room, always looking to the sky, wondering how much longer till night fall.


	6. Chapter 5

**Margaret I**

She had to sit quietly throughout the meeting, waiting for the right moment to chime in while her brother raged and his councillors voiced their fury at the mockery their house had to endure.

"That silver haired piece of scum has spurned our entire family, no tax relief, no tax breaks and no dragon princess" Artos screamed at his councillors as he continued to bang his fists against the table, almost like he was imagining that King Aerys face lay just below him and in reach of his weak hands. "I've served loyally and what does he go do, spit in my face as though I was no better than a common lordling, I AM THE LORD OF THE VALE HOW DARE HE".

"My lord you have the right of it, his grace has offended you and it is only right that you wish to take action against him" the Lord Royce said calmly, his hands clutching the reply for the Dragon King himself. "However like your grandfather of hallowed memory learnt dragon fire destroys all, we could not possibly hope to win a war against those beasts of his".

Margaret clapped slowly drawing to her the curious eyes of the council and the anger filled eyes of her brother. Standing up she paced across the room and paused just as she reached the map and looked down upon it, studying it carefully for a moment before she turned back to those Lords who sat in attendance to her brother.

"Lord Royce is right brother dearest, alone we could not possibly hope to defeat Aerys and his dragons but in a coalition or alliance, well that's another matter entirely" Margaret said confidently, her ego inflating slightly when she noticed the approving nods of the Lords of the Vale. "For instance I hear that Aerys has commanded Lord Robert Durrandon to leave Dragonstone and return immediately to Storms End, Also the Reach and Westerland Lords are more than unhappy with Aerys control of the entire Eastern side of Westeros and his hold over the shipping trade". Margaret said as she pointed to the lands of the Lords whom she had named. "I have just found one...two...three possible alliances that you could make, easily all together able to field at least eighty thousand men". Soon enough every lord began to agree with her ideas all apart from the real important one.

" Well sister if this alliance is too work I will need to attack Aerys on more than one front, I will need a fleet, no an armada to take Dragonstone while Aerys is flying that beast of his upon the field of battle".Artos countered back smirking with a look of hatred set deep within those coal black eyes.

Her brother was not an attractive man, he possessed a thin body, more sickly than just naturally small. He had extremely pale skin, his hair was like a mop of brown curls and his eyes were like that of a beetle, small and beady without a hint of love or compassion. All of it combined made Margaret want to be sick when she looked at him but she did not voice her feelings.

"Well currently the Bravvosi are involved in a war with Pentos, they are famed for trading and perhaps if you offered up an alliance then they might lend you their ships" Margaret said shrugging her shoulders, after all using ships would be useless against fire breathing creatures. "I would advise against a blockade of Dragonstone though and just focus on defeating the armies in battle and trying to shoot down the dragons".

"The Bravvosi, yes I can see that working but perhaps I could also offer up an alliance to the King of Salt and Rock, yes you know the famed Ironborn after all I do have an unwed sister" Artos said with a sickening smile as he looked to Margaret.

She didn't once flinch from his gaze, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was disturbing her greatly." Well think on this as soon as you've made a deal with the Ironborn they'll fight for you one day and then reave upon your lands the next". But her words fell on deaf ears such was the way ever since her brother had claimed the Lord Paramountcy of the Vale.

Artos was then silent for a few brief moments before he once again turned to his councillors. "I have decided that instead of my eldest sister wedding one of the readers children. I will instead betroth my youngest sister Maria to one of his children, which ever one he deems worthy of the falcons hand".

Margaret looked to her brother with shock and worry engrained upon her face. " you cannot give Maria to those savages, as soon as they have her they can use her as a bargaining chip to hold you for ransom or worse" she finished furious at how stupid her elder sibling was being at this crucial time.

"Your absaloutly right sweet sister if I gave her alone to them then they would for certain mistreat her, but if she goes with an escort of two hundred and fifty men well that's another matter entirely" he grinned pleased with his poor attempts at being cunning. " Even better if you Margaret and you Lord..." Artos looked around for a brief moment trying to decide which unfortunate lord would have to go and face the ironborn. "Lord... Redfort would accompany her, who better than my very own master of whisperers, after all it's in your nature to weed out plots so you'll be very well adapted for ironborn court intrigue".

Margaret shot one look of purest loathing at Artos before she stormed out the room, furious that her brother would condemn her face the Ironborn. She was not afraid of them but rather afraid of what they could do to her darling sister. After all who would want their sibling married to some of the most bloodthirsty people in all of Westeros.

She walked along the halls of the Arryns until she finally came to a stop outside her chambers. Pushing the door open she was met with the sound of merry laughter and scandalous giggles. Letting a smile crawl upon her weary face she waved and called out.

"Janna, Elisa, Mary I'm back".

At once her three handmaidens came sprinting off the bed like over excited dogs and stopped in front of her and did some of the poorest curtsies she had ever seen.

"So what were you all laughing about" she said in a jolly tone of voice, smiling at her three closest friends.

"Well, we were all discussing Mary's betrothal with the young Lord Tully, after all he is said to be quite dashing" Elisa Royce giggled as she looked to her friend Mary Corbray who had gone the brightest shade of pink.

Margaret couldn't help but laugh along with the girls. "Well Mary I'm sure you'll be very happy with him, I too have heard of his charm, in fact I might be able to meet him soon" she said with a little sigh. She knew Artos would make her go to the Riverlands no matter what and so she tried to bring a little humour into the dreary task. "Perhaps you would like to accompany me to meet with him?".

"My Lady why would you be going to meet with Lord Tully anyway, after all he isn't even under the same King as ours" Mary asked confused over what her mistress was saying.

"Well Lord Arryn has decreed that he will offer up the hand of my sister Maria to whom so ever The King of Salt and Rock chooses to be worth of her hand" she said with a worrisome expression growing across her face once more.

At her statement all her handmaidens let in a deep gasp and who wouldn't. They were the most notorious of all the peoples of Westeros.

"Nethertheless I will be on hand to make sure she is not mistreated, as the Tully's are banner men to the Hoare's it would make sense to meet him While we have this opportunity" Maragaret said trying to steer the conversation away from her sister. "So what do you say Mary?".

"Well it would do no harm to meet him and it's not likely they will harm me if I am betrothed to one of their own vassals" Mary said, not quite convinced of what she herself had said.

"Well then its settled, I'm sure my brother is already making the necessary arrangements, hopefully he has one of his more competent advisors to help him keep it a secret from the Targaryen's" she said as she looked to her handmaidens seeing a look of worry pass across them. "Well anyway I have packing to do so chop chop".


	7. Chapter 6

**Robert I**

As the fierce wind shook the large wooden cog and the dark black sea sent sprays of freezing flecks of water onto the deck Robert Durrandon stood at the prow of the ship looking out to the steadily approaching castle of Storms End. It stood their perched upon the very edge of the cliffs facing the treacherous Ship Wrecker Bay and stood imposing even after thousands of years of standing tall and proud.

He could see small dots moving up and down the parapets and with a silent approving nod that his watchmen were doing their job he went back to his cabin to await the arrival at the docks. Within the hour Robert soon found himself walking down a narrow gangplank onto a cobblestone dock, waving with a forced look of contentment upon his face at his subjects and gathered family. Approaching the moderately sizeable crowd he waited for them all to knell before starting his rehearsed speech.

"Good people, I have returned from the Dragon Kings court due to banishment while he takes council from spineless, inbred fools. The King deems your lord not great enough to sit upon his privy council and so sends me away like a master might command a dog. Well no more I say, the Storm Lord shall not bow to the whims of a Targaryen any longer" Lord Robert roared to a cheering crowd, failing to notice how his family and nobles around him had looks of shock and fear etched upon their faces.

Beckoning for horses Lord Robert mounted a great black beast named Carrion and rode off towards the castle with his courtiers in tow. Travelling along the rough pathway soon enough the clouds grew black and a steady rain began as was their want in the Stormlands, causing many horses to falter and a few to collapse completely while ascending the slippery slope. Finally after a long journey the gates of Storms End loomed before the party and Lord Robert passed through them, instantly feeling a sense of security and kinship with the ancient fortress.

Within a few minutes Robert had dismounted roared at a few servants to get him some ale and made his way to the great hall. Thrusting the enormous oak doors open he sped towards the raised dais which upon it rested a seat of black stone where the Storm Lords sat and gave judgement to the whims of the people and seated himself on it, a frown set upon his face. Soon enough the nobles who had gone to the docks to meet him filed through and lined up on either side of the hall silently while Lord Roberts wife and children moved towards him.

"My Lord it is good to see you again, I have sorely missed you" Lady Cassandra Swann said as she curtsied before Robert and offered up a quick smile.

"I am glad to see you as well my Lady wife" Robert said with hints of affection in his normally rough and booming voice.

Lady Cassandra was dressed in a gown of black and white silk with swans decorating the edges of the dress. Her raven black hair was tied back in a neat ponytail and as always her face was beaming with pride, though on this occasion their was a lingering sense of worry etched upon her fine features.

Next to her stood his two children. Robar Durrandon, a grown man now of 20 years. As tall and proud as his father and like all Durrandons was possessed of blue eyes and coal black hair. Also beside Robar stood his younger daughter Morgana Durrandon a fair maiden of 14 years, dressed much like Cassandra but with stags instead of swans adorning her gown of black silk. She too had the features of blue eyes and black hair but her hair however was not wiry or corse but straight and braided.

Once the last nobles had shuffled into the hall Robert waited for a few moments till nothing but the gentle patter of rain could be heard in the large circular hall before once again roaring in his echoing voice.

"Like I said my vassals the Dragonking has insulted me and you by siding with those Lords who possess his treasured pure Valyrian Blood" Robert shouted, his voice laced with loathing for the King who had sent him away so quickly. "Therefore I say to you why do we serve under this man, it was my grandfather who swore fealty to his father in the first place not me so I ask you once more why do we serve him?".With that a great roar went through the hall as nobles and members of the court alike voiced their agreement with the great Storm Lord.

For the next two hours Lord Robert Durrandon had his Lords swear once more oaths of fealty before him. It was not likely that any of them would betray him but it was always better to be safe than sorry. Especially if a conflict was in the making.Tirelessly he greeted each Lord and aided by his wife and maester he politely welcomed them before making them pledge their undying loyalty before sending them on their way.

Finally as darkness began to approach the last of the Lords left the great hall and for the first time in months he was alone in the great fortress of Storms End with his family to keep him company. Turning to his daughter he nodded and almost immediately she flung herself upon him, giggling and laughing.

"Oh Father it is truly wonderful that you are back" she said whispering in his ear before giving him one last squeeze and removing herself from his iron grip.

" Indeed Father it is good to see you once again, however the circumstances make this a sort of bittersweet meeting" his heir Robar said ominously before walking up to the great seat Robert was sat in and shook his hand vigorously. "Is it true, will we go to war then with the Targaryens?".

Lord Robert sighed and looked to his wife whose face was like a mask not revealing how she felt upon the subject. "I know not yet, for now we plan and wait and when the time comes we will either rejoin them or destroy them" he said with a stern look upon his face. "However their is not much planning that can be done at the moment and no doubt their will be spy's in my court taking to Aerys the news how my Lords swore new oaths. We shall play the board this time and we shall see how he will react to this. Meanwhile I want the maester to send messages to the Kings of the Reach and Westerlands detailing our current situation".

With that his wife approached him and rested her hand upon his arm and gave it a gentle pat. "You know my dear I will not prevent you from whatever course of action you deem fit, merely advise you on what course of action would be best, for the Stormlands and your family".

He looked to her and merely nodded before rising from his seat, his legs slightly unsteady after sitting for such a long period of time. Grasping his wife's warm pale hand he walked down the steps and made his way to the doors, his children in tow muttering amongst themselves. Reaching them he commanded the servants to extinguish the lights and so when they left the empty hall it was shrouded in darkness which unusually made Lord Robert uneasy.

Assending the steps to his bedchambers he kissed his daughters forehead affectionately before she left with a young septa by the name of Clarice and patted his sons shoulder before he too left for his chambers. Now alone in the hall with his wife he looked at her, longing for her embrace but knowing he would be restless this night anyway. Shaking his head at her she looked mournful for a brief moment before nodding too and with a slightly saddened expression left for her own private chambers.

Now alone he pushed into his room and was met with a cold blast of air. Muttering furiously at the sheer incompetence of the servants he moved to the fireplace to place some fresh logs on the dying fire before suddenly a scream echoed through the hall. For a moment Robert was frozen in his place, wondering what was going on before recognising the voice whom was crying out.

"CASSANDRA" he roared back before hurling himself out the doors and pushing past some servants who had left their chambers wondering at what all the commotion was.

Sprinting down the corridors and staircase he eventually found himself outside his wife's private chambers and the door thrusted open. Fearing the worst he charged in a small blade in hand which he always kept upon his belt and prepared for a fight. What he found however sent him to the ground weeping in anger and a great sadness.

Upon the four poster bed that was the key feature of the room lay the limp body of Cassandra Swann. Staggering up he slowly made his way to the bed until her loomed over his deceased wife. In death she still looked as radiant as ever but however a great dagger was protruding from her stomach and she was bleeding so much it had stained the satin sheets underneath her a crimson red.

Holding her to his chest he let out a great howl which drew in a great number of servants and retainers including his son Robar and daughter Morgana. Hearing her break into tears behind him and his son curse the gods did not make him turn for his eyes were fixated above him.

Drawn in blood and what seemed to be cinders from the fireplace upon the wall was the banners of none other than King Aerys Targaryen. Underneath was sketched the words.

"Treason is met with death".

With those words in his head he channeled all his sadness into one ball of anger and directed it at the one family her could think of.

"The Targaryens will burn".


	8. Chapter 7

**Mheagan I**

Some people believed that sailing upon a never ending dark blue sea was amazing, some believed that walking across beautiful meadows and lush green forests was brilliant, but she believed that flying was one of the most magnificent feelings in all the world. Soaring high above the ground and seeing things such as people and castles as little more than black dots scattered across the horizon truly made everything in normal day life so insignificant.

As Mheagan looked down she noticed that she was currently over the Kingswood. Spanning miles and miles from above, the great expanse of trees looked no taller than shrubs and covered the land as far as the eye can see. Staring with awe at the dark green forest she felt a sense of pride knowing something so fine was the property of her house.

"No wonder those of Old Valyria thought themselves as gods. When you get to see sights like this everyday and ride upon the back of one of the most magnificent creatures in the known world it's hard not to think of yourself as a god" Mheagan thought to herself as she gently caressed the scales of the fearsome but loyal creature she was sitting upon.

Her she-dragon Lyraxes had been hers since the tender age of nine but had lived upon the shores of Dragonstone and before that Valyria for many years before her birth. From the records that were taken from Valyria with the Targaryens when they had left for Dragonstone all say that Lyraxes was hatched around ninety three years ago, making her an enormous and fearsome beast. Her scales were the colour of charcoal and she was by far one of the most obedient and well behaved out of all the dragons in the Targaryens possession.

Noting that it was around midday and she had left the castle in the early hours of the morning, Mheagan let out a little sigh before cracking her whip upon Lyraxes back and shouting out. "Home Lyraxes, return to Dragonstone".

With that the Dragon roared in approval sending a flock of birds the other way and dived towards the nearby Blackwater Bay. Carefully in a graceful arc the dragon flew down to the water and flew a few feet above it, gradually getting closer to the small island situated in Blackwater Bay.

After a few more idyllic moments upon Lyraxes she found herself once more dismounting in the courtyard of Dragonstone and she was once again queen. Allowing Lyraxes to leave and go hunt, Mheagan walked towards the two women waiting for her to return from her flight.

"Alorenia and Sarella come walk with me" she said politely to her two handmaidens who had been chatting amongst themselves while sitting upon a stone bench in the cobblestone courtyard.

"Yes your grace" they both replied politely and immediately ceased their talk and rose to walk side by side with their mistress and friend.

Alorenia Velaryon was of the pure and untarnished blood of Old Valyria and the only thing that set them aside from the Targaryens was that they did not possess any dragons. Alorenia herself had long curly silver blond hair and a fair and noble face as well as being sixteen. Sarella Yronwood was a dornishwoman and had grown up as was dornish tradition to inherit the family lands despite having younger male siblings. Sarella had dark skin and black shoulder length hair but was also possessed of fine features and was eighteen years old.

Strolling through the castle she soaked up the quiet and relaxing nature of it in the late morning and waited for a few moments before trying to initiate a conversation with the two handmaidens behind her.

"So what have you two been doing while I was away atop Lyraxes" Mheagan asked politely turning to Alorenia and Sarella who were walking silently on either side of her.

"Well we went for a walk in the gardens, then visited the menagerie that is residing in the town square" Alorenia said as she forced herself to try and remember what both her and Sarella had done in the morning.

"Sounds delightful, how are my two children doing?" Mheagan asked, curious and exited to hear what her own children had been occupying their time with.

"Well Aelyx has been running throught the castle waving his wooden sword around and chasing after the younger children who dwell in the castle" Sarella said while letting out a little laugh at the memory of the crown prince walloping children with a wooden toy. "I think little Baela has been with a maid and clutching that dragon egg of hers as tight as possible".

"That is good I have sorely missed them but I also missed Lyraxes" Mheagan spoke with a great smile plastered across her face, failing to notice Alorenia's sadness.

For a few more hours Mheagan and her two handmaidens just strolled about the gardens of Dragonstone, laughing and talking all the while, taking in the beauty crafted by the sorcery of the Valyrians, their talents now lost. Eventually once they had almost reached the stables where sometimes the dragons were kept a page came running up to the queen.

"Your Grace the King requests your immediate presence in the chamber of the painted table" he gasped, clearly out of breath due to his hurried pace to find her.

"Very well" she sighed looking to the two handmaidens who each had a puzzled expression upon their faces. "Alorenia and Sarella you are dismissed for the afternoon, go and occupy your time with something useful" she said offering up a gentle smile, while the two girls curtsied and walked away in the direction of the library.

Now alone with the page she let a worried look flash upon her face before gathering up her silks and hurrying to the chamber, her brother never summoned her so formally so she knew it could only be under bad circumstances.

Rushing through the eerie stone corridors and empty staircases, Mheagan ran as fast as possible pushing past servants and courtiers alike just to get to her husband sooner. Eventually she stood outside the great stone doors engraved with dragons in flight and a herald announced her presence.

"Here is Mheagan of the house Targaryen Queen of Dragonstone and Consort to his Grace King Aerys" he proclaimed as the doors from the inside slowly opened and a guard bedecked in the red and black ar beckoned for Mheagan to enter quickly.

Going in she looked around for a moment, trying to see where her brother sat until she noticed a figure seated where Shipwrecker Bay is located. Rushing over to him she held out her arms and soon enough he looked up and a look of melancholy passed across his eyes as he embraced her.

"My dear it is good to see you unhurt, I only wish that the circumstances of our meeting were more joyful" Aerys said as he stood up from his seat and properly embraced his twin sister.

"why what is the matter, what is so grave that you had to summon me here" Mheagan said, trying to not show fear in the face of her brother after all she was a dragon and dragons never cower.

Aerys released Mheagan from his hug and walked away a few metres before pacing in front of the Vale and then bringing his fist down upon the small castle that represented the Eyrie. "The Arryns have sent an escort of two hundred and fifty men along with the Lady Margaret and Maria Arryn and I am told the Lord Redfort to seek a betrothal between Lady Maria and one of the reavers children" Aerys said with hints of fury in his voice and he looked with utter loathing at the Eyrie. " I am told that the betrothal is merely an excuse to create an alliance to throw us from the throne" he muttered beginning to pace once more and this time in the direction of the Riverlands.

Mheagan approached him and rested her hand upon his arm, gently caressing it. " It is alright Aerys, we shall send envoys to the Vale asking them about the nature of this betrothal, while we investigate the source of these rumours deeper. If they prove to be true then we shall rain fire and blood upon them and put in their place a more loyal house, hopefully many of the Vale lords won't support Artos in his petty rebellion" she whispered quietly, trying to calm her beloved husband down from his current rage.

Aerys turned to look at her and let a flicker of a smile appear across his stern face. " Thank the gods I have a level headed sister and wife to put me in my place and tell me the right way". He smiled and brushed a loose strand of fair hair from her face. "Very well we shall wait and see how the Vale chooses to act but none the less I want to be prepared so I shall begin to amass a couple of warships just in case".

With that both Mheagan and Aerys stayed silent for a few moments, thinking deeply about how this could effect their family and what it could cost them if these rumours proved to be true. Finally after a few minutes had passed Mheagan coughed gently and clutched Aerys arm.

"Shall we go see our children my love" she whispered in his ear smiling faintly as she peered into his lilac coloured eyes.

"Lets" he replied as he walked to the doors, pulling Mheagan along with him and commanding that they be opened.

As they left, both Mheagan and Aerys offered up a brief nod to the councillors who remained in the chamber, discussing the possible war and Aerys called out a few orders that he wished to be put into motion. Then they both gracefully sauntered out and made their way to the Seadragon Tower where the nursery was kept.

Walking alone for a few minutes with only two of Aerys private guards behind them gave Mheagan a sense of peace and tranquility knowing that for now their was no matters of state to attend to. For those few minutes of peace they discussed the weather, both Balerion and Lyraxes and finally their siblings.

"Honestly I just don't know what to do with Aenar and Rhaella, they both clearly want to be with each other but they keep falling out" Aerys muttered shaking his head at his rather foolish siblings. "Like for instance right now Rhaella has been gone for several days and Aenar is absolutely paranoid that something bad has happened to her. However no doubt when she returns he shall pretend that he did not even notice her departure".

"I know Aerys we were once the same, it is past time they were wed though do you not think" Mheagan said with a wicked smile across her face as she remembered her own wedding night.

"Yes you are right my love, once Rhaella has returned I will marry them within the fortnight, it is past time anyway, after all I get nearly everyday another offer of marriage from the Celtigars, Sunglass's and any other house that thinks they deserve a dragon bride" Aerys said as the memory of his council meeting a few weeks back returned in his mind.

Soon enough they were once more outside a door, this time made out of mahogany wood and emitting from the inside was sounds of laughter and giggles.

"After you my dear" Aerys said courteously as he opened the door and stood to the side.

"Thank you, your grace" Mheagan said with a smile upon her face as she pushed past him and elbowed him in the chest, making him grunt in surprise and the guards behind let out a snort of laughter.

Entering the large room the first sight Mheagan's eyes were drawn too was a baby with silver blond hair sitting upon the myrish rug, clutching in her little arms a dragon egg the colour of autumn, orange and beautiful shades of red.

Running over to her Mheagan fell upon the rug and picked up the baby cooing while it screamed in delight.

"Oh Baela I have missed you, and you too my little warrior" she laughed as a young boy with silver blond hair came rushing over yelling "mama".

Soon enough Aerys too entered and Mheagan found herself sitting upon a carpet with her family all around her, and she felt so overjoyed until the memory of the Vale returned to her.

"War, death, fire and blood" she whispered under her breath looking mournfully at the children who now were swarmed around her husband, too young to understand what could soon be at these very doors.

 **So this is the 7th chapter I really wanted one that was told from the perspective of Mheagan Targaryen who was the twin and wife to Aerys in the lore of ASOIAF history. Feel free to review and post what you think I appreciate everyone who has followed and liked so far and I hope you've enjoyed the story so far will post again soon.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Tyvos I**

"Please good sir my family cannot survive without support from the Iron Bank, I beg of you".

Tyvos looked down upon the man clothed in rags who knelt before the three most senior ranking members of the Iron Bank of Bravvos. Looking over the man who had plain features and a light brown complexion he could not help but feel nothing for him.

"Mr...Gardavo is it?" He said looking to the begging man who was nodding his head vigorously. " So far we have loaned you twice, the first time you promised to repay us within the year. The second time when you took even more money it was within the next two years. What sort of excuse do you bring to us this time?".

"Please sir my wife and daughter are very ill, I cannot afford to treat them on my current salary and so I must look to the bank to help me in this grievous time" he man stuttered as he looked to Tyvos, his hands entwined with each other in a begging shape.

"Well Mr Gardavo as this is your third loan request we have had our workers look into your so called grievous situation" Tyvos said coldly, noticing the change of expression upon the mans face. "The first thing our informants found was that you have no children and never have. Secondly your wife passed away over a year ago meaning that the only sickness she has is death. Thirdly you are a heavy drinker and gambler and spend nearly every night in a brothel" Tyvos said with loathing in his voice as he looked at the man change from a stance of mercy to that of greed and self indulgence. "So I'm going to ask you again what do you need the money for?".

Mr Gardavo now looking visibly distressed, had begun to sweat a disgusting amount and was twisting his ring round his fat index finger. "look sir I have served Bravvos loyally for many years as a civil servant and now I have fallen on hard times I need to be helped, so please help me".

Tyvos sat silently for a few minutes contemplating the mans stuttering before finally coughing loudly and issuing his proclamation.

"What you have fallen on Mr Gardavo is the temptations of gambling and drinking, I will not fund your pitiful attempts to remove yourself from the cesspool that you have gotten yourself into. Now good day to you" Tyvos said with a glare at the man, almost daring him to do something that could give Tyvos a valid excuse to kill him.

Unfortunately that was the last of it. The man muttering and cursing got up off his knees and dusted them off before storming away, pushing past other loan applicants to no doubt return to a local establishment for some late night companionship.

Once the man had left Tyvos motioned for a page who stood near the back entrance. Watching him approach slowly Tyvos quickly scribbled a rough note upon a scrap of parchment that lay unused upon his desk and handed it to the page.

"See that you take this note to the Iron Banks mercenaries, tell them the usual payment is up for grabs if they collect his goods and...take care of him" Tyvos whispered as he raised his eyebrow in a knowing manner.

The page nodded before silently slipping out the back entrance of the room, hopefully to immediately carry out the task he had bequeathed upon him.

For the next few hours Tyvos sat in a hard wooden chair, barely listening to the plea's and complaints about the Iron Bank and their harsh policy upon the lack of repayments to any loans. Twice more he had to send pages to alert the mercenaries to confiscate goods that were now the property of the Iron Bank but not once on the day did he find anyone worthy to grant a loan application to.

Eventually as the list of petitions dwindled and then finally after a long day ceased Tyvos coughed loudly before rising from his chair and dusted his hands off.

"Well gentlemen I shall see you all tomorrow, I do believe that it is the weekly looking over the records of the Iron Bank so I hope none of you shall be late to that?" Tyvos said as he picked up all his sheets of parchment that were scattered all over his desk and covered with the days logs and reports and then placed them into a small leather satchel. Leaving his elaborate mahogany desk he pushed his chair in before shaking hands with each of his fellow senior colleagues.

"Indeed we shall bring the logs of the week in and good evening to you Mr Canavok" they both replied before turning away from him and heading out the vast petition chamber, no doubt to return to the families that unlike Tyvos they both had.

Soon enough Tyvos found himself alone in the room and so he quickly departed, checking that the guards locked the doors behind him before pacing along the empty corridors, not bothering to greet any of the guards on duty for the evening. He had always found it unusual to not hire many guards but his colleagues had always insisted they were not needed. After all whom would try and rob the most famous and deadly bank in the world.

Finally leaving the ominous building that housed one of the greatest sources gold in the known world, through the massive iron doors that dominated the centre of the dark fortress he quickly set off. Preferring to not meet any unsavoury characters in the poorly lit streets of the great city of Bravvos, especially since he Tyvos Canavok held some of the most treasured secrets of the Iron Bank itself he increased his pace always careful to stick to the main streets that were always bustling with people even late into the evening.

After a while Tyvos began to tire of the long route he was taking and was prepared to make a short turn down a moderately lit alleyway, which led him directly to the gates of his small manor when two men, one large and the other small and both dressed in matching uniforms of black and red stopped him. Tyvos preparing for the worst slipped out a small dagger concealed in his sleeve and held it behind his back.

"Are you Tyvos Canavok" the taller one asked gruffly, keeping his hand on Tyvos's shoulder to prevent him from leaving.

"I am Tyvos Canavok, who are you and why are you asking for me in the lateness of the night" he replied arrogantly, something that clearly irritated the large man as he tightened his grip and gave him a dirty look.

"We have orders" the smaller one answered looking at Tyvos with a rather tired expression, clearly they had both been awake for a while now and were eager to return to their beds. "From the Sealord, he requests your presence immediately as you are a senior member of the Iron Bank and one of the most influential".

Tyvos relatively surprised at the mans answer let his guard down for a brief second before he said coldly. "If you come from the Sealord prove it, give me evidence then I shall go along willingly".

At that both men grumbled, clearly not expecting to have to put up with this much nonsense on a later evening in the centre of a relatively busy street. However Tyvos already knew they came from the Sealord he just wanted them to begin to get angry and stubborn for angry and stubborn people tended to act stupidly and he could use that to his advantage.

It was really quite obvious that they came from the Sealord. Firstly their uniform was one that was worn by the all the palace guards and messengers under the employment of the Sealord. It was quite possible that they could have just stolen it from workers of the Sealord but common thieves could not afford such expensive accessories that these men wore. For instance the gold plated belt buckle that the larger man wore and the high quality leather that each of their shoes were fashioned out of. These factors all pointed towards the conclusion that these men worked in high end jobs and that made their tale likely true.

After a few moments and a lot of grumbling and cursing from the smaller man he finally procured from his pocket a sealed letter with the unbroken seal of the Sealord. Nodding with approval, Tyvos gently removed the letter from the small mans tight grasp and opened it, quickly reading over its contents before nodding to the two slightly annoyed men in front of him.

"Very well then, I see you are not lying and you are in service to the Sealord of Bravvos so you may escort me to him" Tyvos said calmly as he began to walk in the direction of the great palace where the Sealord's dwelt.

Knowing that the two guards were following him a slight distance away Tyvos felt relatively more at easy walking in the gloomy city now, knowing that if danger was to arrive his way he would have two swords at his side. So continuing his journey he crossed bridges that spanned wide deep canals, travelled through alleys and streets alike until eventually he found himself along with the two guards outside the guarded steel gates of the Sealord's palace.

Tyvos watched two watchmen who noticed his companions nod to each other he continued his relatively fast pace, going through the Iron forged gates and right into the heart of the magnificent gardens of the palace. Unable to see the gardens very well in the darkness of the night Tyvos was not bothered, he never really cared for the strolls that so many of his colleagues enjoyed and he failed to see how people could find so much joy in gardening. After all it seemed a very tedious job. So Tyvos continued his pace never diverting his eyes away from his destination which was the currently opened wide arched door across the cobbled path awaiting his entrance into the inner sanctum of the Sealord.

Passing through it Tyvos noticed how his guards broke away from him and went along a much narrow side corridor, it mattered little to Tyvos whom had been here before and he new the way into the official chambers of the Sealord. Tyvos choosing the first central corridor he walked along it slowly, his feet making small clacks as they landed atop the checkered marble floor that echoed around him. Surrounding him was a wealth in paintings and statues as well as the very hall itself. The walls were decorated with pillars of marble that they themselves were decorated with flecks of gold which were painted upon them. The paintings all held the faces of the previous Sealords as well as depictions of Bravvos throught its history. All of it surprisingly held Tyvos in awe even though he was rarely if ever surprised and had seen them numerous times before. As he paused in his journey to get a closer look at a particular painting depicting the building of the great city he heard someone call out for him.

"Tyvos Canavok, I am pleased that you have answered my summons as well have presented yourself relatively quickly, I trust my guards managed to find you alright" the voice of the man said calmly as Tyvos looked away from the beautiful painting and turned to look at the man.

The man in front of him was garbed in robes of purple silk, of which the Bravvosi were famous for due to a rare type of snail that lived around the city. He had a smooth bald head but a long finely combed beard the colour of amber and he had a rather round face that was positively beaming.

"I came as soon as your men found me Sealord Anataryon, may I ask why you have summoned me here so late in the evening?" Tyvos said quizzically as the Sealord turned away and beckoned fro him to follow him into the chamber at the end of the impressive hallway.

"I had you summoned for political business" the Sealord whispered as they both entered the chamber and he silently closed the doors be behind them both. "I will need the full support of the bank for this" he said ominously as he walked to a desk that was covered in maps and books and took a seat while motioning for Tyvos to do the same.

"If this is about the current war with Pentos you already have the support of the bank and as far as I believe the ships will be ready to sail within the week" Tyvos said calmly as he took a closer look at the books and maps scattered across the Sealords desk and noticed most of them had something to do with the merchant city of Pentos.

"In part however it goes much deeper and more complicated than that" the Sealord sighed with a look of weariness upon his rather jolly face. "It is in fact got something to do with the Arryns of the Vale. They seek an alliance, we help them destroy the Targaryens of Dragonstone they help us destroy Pentos".

Tyvos leaned back into his soft leather armchair, the weight of the words spoken deeply effecting him." Is that wise, fighting against the Targaryens could cost us more than just simply fighting the war on our own. After all they have dragons, the very beasts our people fled from and hid and built the great city of Bravvos, all because of dragons".

"The Vale brings a lot more to the table than one might think, for instance they have offered us all the crownlands as well as the promise that the war shall not end until every dragon, hatchling or fully grown is dead" the Sealord said pointing to the rich fertile lands that the Arryns had offered on the map in front of Tyvos. "In fact they have also offered to help us in eradicating slavery that is currently present in all of the free cities, we could improve the life of thousands of slaves!"

"Hmm, these offers are good but is it wise to put so much faith in the promises of the Arryns, what have they done so far to prove their willingness to take part in this alliance?".

"You speak truthfully Tyvos but however I am the Sealord and I have the support of my advisors, as far as I am concerned Bravvos is in favour of this alliance but I would prefer to go forward knowing I had the support of Iron Bank officials so what say you?"

"Very well, the Iron Bank will once again support Bravvos in this endeavour but I must stress that the Vale and Bravvos alone simply will not have enough troops to attack the Dragonking" Tyvos said shaking his head and he further sunk into the chair.

" Have no fear I have heard from Lord Royce whom I have been in correspondence with that Lord Artos has also made similar offers to the Lord Durrandon and Kings Gardener and Lannister. Bravvos shall be part of a mighty alliance that shall lay waste to Pentos, slavery and the Targaryens" the Sealord laughed heartily as he procured a dagger from his pocket and brought it down upon the city of Pentos that was so beautifully depicted on the now torn map.

Tyvos shook his head, full of doubt about the plan at hand. "Well then if this is to truly happen then I would request being a part of your council, as a representative of the Iron Bank as well as an advisor".

"Very well Tyvos if this request will put your mind at ease then you may become a part of my council, however I too have a request. For a small amount of time I want you to become the official ambassador to the Vale on behalf of Bravvos" the Sealord stared at Tyvos trying to gage his reaction to his own demands, still not knowing after all the years of knowing one another how that feat along was impossible. "You shall accompany a small part of the fleet to the Vale and then after a moons turn depending on how the war is going you shall return and have a permanent place upon my council".

Tyvos stroked his pointed beard, silently debating in his head whether or not to take up the Sealord's offer. Rising from his chair he gathered in his arms all his paper work and then collected from the desk a small map of the two continents of Westeros and Essos.

"I shall begin packing, then within a week I shall sail to the Vale, act as ambassador and after a small period of time return to the council and aid in the attack upon Pentos".

"Excellent, excellent I shall even lend you my ship" the Sealord said with glee as he rubbed his hands together. "Soon enough Bravvos shall be the greatest nation in the world and no one will ever dare question us or conquer us!"

 **So this is mainly a point of view from the Bravvosi side, read and review please**


End file.
